


The Kissing Possibility

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kate and Etta do not know how betting works, M/M, Prompt Fill, Roger is hopeless in love, because I do not know how betting works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate and Etta get trapped in the pantry and end up listening in on an important conversation between Roger and Bertie.





	The Kissing Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a lovely tumblr anon!

“Have you lost your damn mind?” 

Kate and Etta launched themselves out of the kitchen at the sound of Roger’s angry yelling, barely managing to hide in the pantry before their supervisor stormed in, Bertie right behind him. 

“It was just an idea,” Bertie muttered, his cheeks flushed. “You don’t have to get so worked up.” 

“I am not worked up!” 

“He’s totally worked up,” Etta muttered. 

“I wonder what he said to get Roger so upset,” Kate whispered. “Doesn’t he usually give Bertie about twenty free passes a day?” 

“Five bucks says Bertie just asked him out.” 

“Ten bucks says Roger turns him down.” 

“Do you even know how betting works?” 

“Do you?” 

Etta looked at her girlfriend for a long moment before shrugging. “Touche.” 

“I think that means I get five bucks if he didn’t ask him out, but you get fifteen if he did and Roger says yes.” 

“What if he asked him out and Roger says no.” 

“Then I think I get five dollars.” 

Etta started to consider that before swatting Kate’s arm excitedly. “Shhh shhh it looks like Bertie’s about to talk again!” 

“I wasn’t even talking?” Kate muttered. 

“I didn’t mean to make you mad then?” Bertie said hesitantly. 

“Are you asking me that or telling me that?” Roger said. 

Bertie groaned and buried his face in his hands. “You. Are. Im. Poss. I. Ble.” 

“You’re the one who just kissed me!” 

Etta groaned as Kate fist-pumped. She handed her five bucks. “I forgot about the kissing possibility,” she muttered. 

“I didn’t think it would make you so upset!” Bertie said. 

“How did you think I was going to react?” Roger said, running a hand through his hair and looking increasingly stressed. “You just randomly kissed me!” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I-“ 

“Bertie, I’m your boss. Nothing can happen between us.” 

“Why not? It’s not like you ever act like a boss except when you’re yelling at Etta. It wouldn’t change anything.” 

“Of course it would!” 

“Did things change between Kate and Etta?” Bertie said. “They’ve been dating for two months now and nothing’s different.” 

“That’s because they spent half their time flirting before.” 

“And we don’t?” 

Roger flushed. “I don’t flirt with you!” 

Bertie’s eyes widened. “You don’t?” 

“I think I would know if I’d spent the past year flirting with one of my staff.” 

“Ohhhh no oh no oh no oh no Roger I am _so_ sorry I totally misread-“ Bertie stopped short in his ramble. “Wait. Past year?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why did you only mention the past year? Roger, I’ve been working here for three years.” Bertie smiled slowly. “Unless…” 

“No,” he said quickly. “No no, go back to the misreading part, you were doing really well with that.” 

“No no, I think it’s your turn to babble nonsensically for a while,” Bertie said, grinning. “Come on, what happened in the past year?” 

Roger huffed. “It’s nothing.” 

“Please?” Bertie approached him slowly and put his hands on Roger’s shoulders. Roger frowned but didn’t pull away. “I promise I won’t laugh.” 

“I make no such promise,” Etta whispered to Kate. 

Kate elbowed her gently in the ribs. “Be nice,” she whispered back. “This kind of thing’s hard for him.” 

“It’s nothing. Really,” Roger said. 

“Then why don’t you tell me?” Bertie said, kissing his forehead softly. “If it really is nothing.” 

“Bertie…” 

“Come on, please,” Bertie pleaded. “I don’t get what the problem is. There’s no rule against you being allowed to date co-workers. I even looked it up to double check.” 

Roger huffed. “When did you get so damn stubborn?” 

“When I started hanging out with you more often because I thought you looked cute when you’re trying to be grumpy.” 

“I don’t try to be grumpy.” 

“Sometimes you do. You’re doing it right now.” 

Roger sighed and rested his head against Bertie’s shoulder. Bertie wrapped his arms around him. “It would complicate things.” 

“And leaving things like this won’t?” 

“Not in the same way.” 

“But leaving it would be worse, don’t you think?” 

“I guess,” Roger said quietly. 

“Then is that a-“ 

“It’s a let’s try. No promises about anything more than that yet.” 

Bertie beamed. “Can I kiss you again then?” 

“Yes, but not here. Kate and Etta have been hiding in the pantry and eavesdropping.” 

“It’s not what you think,” Etta said loudly as Bertie looked over. “We were hiding for our lives.” 

“What lives? You don’t have a life,” Roger said. 

Kate laughed and Bertie took Roger’s hand. 

“Fine. Making out in the garden it is then,” he said, flashing Roger a wide grin. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
